The present disclosure relates to a printer provided with a nozzle discharging a liquid.
A known printer is provided with a carriage, a wiping member, and an ink removal member. The carriage is provided with a recording head including a nozzle forming surface. The ink removal member is disposed adjacent to the carriage and moves in conjunction with the movement of the carriage. As the carriage moves, the wiping member slides in contact with the nozzle forming surface of the recording head and removes any ink adhering to the nozzle forming surface. When the carriage moves farther, the wiping member comes into contact with the ink removal member. The ink removal member removes the ink adhering to the wiping member. The ink removed from the wiping member adheres to the ink removal member and is absorbed by the ink removal member.